In the transmission of data packets employing spread-spectrum techniques and methodology, data throughput rates can be still further increased by transmitting the data packets intended for a particular mobile station on more than one carrier frequency spectra, perhaps concurrently. Within each of the multiple carriers, a data channel, each with its own Walsh code or codes relating to a distinguishable communication, may be employed to further increase the data throughput.
However, to further increase the number of concurrently employed Walsh codes, or other orthogonal codes, within the same carrier beyond a few may also cause the data encrypted with those same Walsh codes or other orthogonal codes to interfere with one another. The use of multiple orthogonal codes concurrently over a data channel of a single carrier actually creates more interference for each of the other orthogonal codes used on that carrier. Such interference potentially decrease or leads to less efficient data throughput.
One approach to address the interference concerns are to instead distribute the data encrypted in the orthogonal codes, (each orthogonal code corresponding to a separate communication) concurrently over distinct carriers, thereby avoiding or reducing such interferences. However, difficulties are encountered in determining which of a number of multiple carriers to employ, due to the lack of quality control (QC) information being made available by the mobile station, or by any other means, about the alternative carriers
Thus, a need has arisen for a system and method that permits the transmission of data encrypted in distinct orthogonal codes, such as Walsh codes, on more than one carrier, perhaps concurrently, while overcoming the disadvantages associated with prior systems and approaches.